Professor Layton and the Other Adventure Season 1
by Sonikku0691
Summary: An RP I did with DragonsAreFriends1. This is the unofficial sequel of her story, The Adventures of Layton and Luke. We worked hard on this. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: A Rainy Start

_**I'm quite obsessed with this RP and I want to show it. Of course, I have the honors of doing it since my friend DragonsAreFriends1 (Trinity) already has many fan-fics about the dear professor and his apprentice.**_

_**So this is the unofficial sequel to DragonsAreFriends1's "The Adventures of Layton and Luke Series." We are making this related to the game so far and creative at the same time. So basically in a nutshell, this is not a copy of "The Adventures of Layton and Luke."**_

**Any Professor Layton Characters that are mention are overtly copyrighted to Level-5.  
****RP belongs to me and Trinity.**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter One: A Rainy Start

Luke: (Comes home from school, dripping wet.) ... (Enters the house shivering) I hope the professor's not home yet...I'm SO late coming home...

**What a surprise, he saw the professor by the table. _Uh-oh…_**

Layton: Luke, you're soaking wet. (approaches the shivering boy then removed his coat and wrapped it around him) What happened?

Luke: Oh, hi prof-professor! ^^ Nothing I just ran into some bullies at school! No big deal! (Teeth chattering)

Layton: Uh-huh. Then after you fought them off you started shivering out of the blue. Oh Luke, you must always tell the truth. That's what a gentleman does.

Luke: I'm I'm sorr-sorry professor… (Rubs arms up and down) I'll talk about it later can I g-go change cl-clothes..?

Layton: Of course.

Luke: (Runs upstairs) ... (Deep sigh)

_**Let's just say Luke did not even wanna come home. He got into real trouble ^^**_

Layton's Thoughts: Luke seems quiet for some time now. I'd better check if he's alright. I don't want to him to catch a cold.  
(goes up stairs to Luke's room then knocks)  
Layton: Luke, are you alright?

**Complete silent's behind the door. Luke's room empty bedroom window is open.**

Layton: Oh no... (rushes to the window and peaked his head out) Luke! (puts head back in) Why could that boy do that? I'm not even angry to that boy. Thinking won't help, I have to find Luke.  
(rushes down the stairs then grabbed his umbrella from the stand and the keys to the house and car.)  
(went out and locked the door then went to the Laytonmobile and started the car and drove off)  
Luke... where are you going...?

Luke: (walking down a narrow street, still shaking like crazy) ...I'm in so much trouble...but I need to check on her...

_**Yes ladies and gentlemen. Luke's going to go check out a stray he found at the school.**_

**By the school grounds, the apprentice looks for the stray. Will it still be here?**

Luke: (Shaking, looks under tree in playground) Th-there you are little guy...

Layton's Thoughts: That boy might've head back to school. He must've forgotten something... or someone... Who knows... Oh Luke, you really have to explain to me what's going on.

Luke: (Cuddling with a small kitten, holding it close) Heh...your so sweet... (coughs) ..? Oh great...I better-(Coughs) get you fed and head back... (Takes out some treats for the kitten)

Layton: (arrives the school grounds and got out of the car with the umbrella opened)  
(looks for his apprentice) Luke! Luke, my boy! Answer me!  
(starts walking)

Luke: O_O Eep! Oh no! (Ducks further into the tree, holds breath)

Layton: Luke, Luke! Where are you my boy?  
(stops)  
Layton's Thoughts: The school's closed and there's no sign of the boy unless...  
(starts searching the garden, any greenery he sees)  
Layton: Still nothing...  
(looks at the tree where Luke is hiding)  
Hmm... If I'm quiet enough...  
(starts approaching slowly)

Luke: (Sniffs, hold kitten in a death grip on his lap) ...Ah...ah...oh no...(Sneezes) ... Gah...

**Quiet atmosphere surrounds the boy and cat.**

Luke: ...? (Starts t crawl out of tree) ...(Looking around) ...(Coughs) I must have-(Sneezes) heard something else...

Layton: Like what? A "bully" I presume...?

_**Oh boy, Luke's busted...**_

Luke: O_O (Drops kitten) Err...(Looks up at the professor while the kitten runs off into the distance) ...Uhh...Hi professor...(Coughs)

Layton: Luke, keeping secrets from me will cause quite a fuss. You better explain yourself.  
(taps foot slow and strong)

Luke: My reason just ran down that way... (Points where kitten ran off) ... I... S-sorry professor... (Looks down, ashamed)

Layton: (kneels down) Luke, you could just tell me. No need to be worried. Remember I don't bite. (stands up) Come now, your little friend is already gone. We must come back now, your dreadfully soaked and you might end up catching a fever rather than a cold. (escorts Luke back to the Laytonmobile then drove back home)  
(unlocks the door)

Layton and Luke: (went in)

Layton: (closed the door)  
(looks at the wet apprentice) First off, I'd better give you a warm bath. Come along.

Luke: (Shaking, goes upstairs) I...(Coughs) I can start the bath by... (Coughs) By myself...I already...(Coughs) Made you go to a lot of trouble...pr-pro-fessor...

Layton: Luke, let's not make a fuss now shall we. (grabs the apprentice's wet clothes and placed them by the basket)

_**Don't worry, Luke still has his briefs on.**_

Layton: ... Oh, where are my manners (turns around)

Luke: (Blushes, takes off shorts, hops in tub filled with water and bubbles) ...(Coughs) O-okay.. I'm in...(Coughs again, nose red. Voice sounds awful)

Layton: (turns around) How's the bubble bath? (grabs a sponge then starts rubbing his back slowly) And my, your voice is very croaky. I do hope you just catch a cold.

Luke: (Small sigh) ...What a mess... (Coughs) I should never had taken care of that... (Sneezes wetly) Kitt-kitten...

Layton: It's all right Luke. I know you love animals and can't stand for one to be left alone. It's not your fault all right? (grabs a dry towel then wraps the boy from neck to toe)

Luke: Ahh...thanks professor...(Clings to the professor. Is tired and still cold from sickness) ...

Layton: You're welcome Luke.  
(picks up the boy then headed to his bedroom)  
(placed him by the bed gently)  
I expect you to be in your night clothes as soon as I return.  
(walks out then closes the door)

Luke: (Coughs, gets into pajamas, hopes in bed) ... (Wraps himself up in blankets)  
Luke's thoughts: I'm still too cold...I need more blankets...

Layton: (opens the door with another blanket in his hand)  
I would be hoping you would be still shivering, so that's why I grabbed another just in case.  
(places the blanket on top of him)  
Are you warm enough?

Luke: I…think so... (A little sleepy) Professor..? (Wants Layton to come sit down with him for a bit.)

Layton: Yes Luke? (sits by the edge of the bed)

Luke: ...could you...tell me a story...? (Luke does not want Layton to leave the room. He's being the young kid he is after all)

Layton: Ah, but of course Luke. I knew it from the start that you wanted a bedtime story. Now let's see...

**He tells Luke the adventures before he met his apprentice. **

_**Use your imagination folks.**_

**Once story ends... **

Luke: (Falls asleep, small hand holding onto Layton's hand) ...

Layton: (laughs softly)  
(slowly removing his hand away from the sleeping child)  
(slowly stroking the boy's hair)  
(whispers) Good night Luke. Sleep tight.  
(slowly got up then left his room)  
(closed the door gently)  
(yawns) Now it's time for me to go to bed.  
(goes to his room then closed the door gently)

The next late morning

Luke: ... (Walking slowly down the stairs, face still a little pale. Voice will still sound congested and weak. But he is doing much better)

Layton: Ah, good morning Luke. How are you feeling?

**The professor is still in his pajamas, drinking his tea and reading the newspaper. **

Luke: A lot better thanks... (Light coughs) ...Don't think I'm hungry though still...(Looks up at the clock) Gah! School! (Rushes around, does not care if he's sick) I'm Late! I'm late!

Layton: Make haste boy, make haste. (drinks his tea)

Luke: (Trips out the door) Bye professor! I'll be home on time! Promise!

**In the shadows, a figure stalks after Luke. Gee…I wonder who that could be...? :3**

Layton: Watch yourself!

**Who knows who's lurking... Tune in next time folks.**

**End of Chapter 1 **

* * *

**Bold** is for like any normal narrator.  
_**Bold and Italics**_ is our own side comments. Yes, they are included xD  
_**((Bold and Italics with two open and closed parenthesis))**_ is our little conversation. Yes they are included as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

**Even from down the block, Layton could hear the sounds of Luke screaming. **

Luke: PROFESSOR!

Layton: Luke? (went out, still in his pajamas xD)  
Luke!

_**((LOL))**_

**Luke is no where to be found, just a note on the ground with a knife holding it down.**

Layton: (grabs note and knife)  
(reads the note)

Note:  
I have your bratty kid! Meet me at the top of Big Ben in an hour!

~Don Paolo

Layton: (looks at Big Ben from the distance)  
Luke... I'm coming for you...

**Later that day, an hour Later at Big Ben…**

Luke: (Tied up, forced to look down at the ground below) Ugh...anything but the heights...

Don: Get used to it brat. (had small bombs in hands) And if Layton comes and makes one wrong move your dead anyway~

Layton: (goes up the stairs)  
Layton's Thoughts: Paolo might set up a trap for me. If I could just see it well from a distance, I can plan my strategy well.

**At the top…**

Layton: (sees Don and Luke from a distance)  
(examines closely)

Luke: (coughing lightly, face still a little pale)  
Luke's thoughts: Being in the open air like this is making me get worse again... (feels Don pushing him closer to the edge)

Layton's Thoughts: Hmm, this situation reminds of a puzzle Andrew told me way back. (thinks)  
(idea) That's it.

Layton: (quietly walks slowly to the other column without Paolo and Luke noticing)

Don: Stay still brat! Quit coughing! It's becoming annoying!

_**As if Luke could help that…**_

**Don's grip on bombs getting tighter. Luke on the other hand getting dizzy.**

Layton: (up close)  
(sees Don with bombs and Luke feeling pale)  
Layton's Thoughts: There has to be another way of distracting Paolo.  
(idea)  
This is risky, but I have to save Luke.  
(starts thinking of a strategy in his head)

**Luke's head slumps down. Being up high bugs him enough.**

Don: (Poking Luke's head) ..? What the... Hey! Cut it out kid!

_**Did Luke see the professor and noticed that he's coming to the rescue? Is he annoyed by Paolo enough? ... Or he's just plain dizzy?**_

_**Umm... :3 Dizzy I guess…**_

Layton's Thoughts: Hope this works...  
Layton: (starts going closer to Paolo from behind and grabs his coat then covered his head and gives him a spin)

Don: Blast! What the-! (Drops bombs! Which start to fall down! Landing on the ground below! Going off with a BOOM! Big Ben starts to shake)

**Now its a race to get down and away before the tower falls down!**

_**((How's this for a plot? :3))**_

_**((Very nice))**_

Layton: (sees Luke, head down)  
Luke!

_**((Hold on, where is Luke tied exactly?))**_

_**((Just tied up by his hands which are behind his back))**_

Luke: (weakly looks up) Professor...?

_**((Is he hanged or is he by the edge?))**_

Layton: It's ok Luke, I'm here...

_**((He's by the edge))**_

**Luke begins to sob.**

Don: (holding a nearby wall. Growling at Layton while building shakes more) Fool! Now look what you did! This was not suppose to happen! D:

Layton: No time for arguments Paolo, we have to get out while we still can! (unties Luke then grabs him) We must bid our farewell here. (starts running)

Don: Ah! wait up! D: (follows behind Layton. Luke holds onto Layton for dear life)

Layton: (feels Luke's fear)  
Shh... It's alright Luke. I promise you we will get out.

**At the bottom of Big Ben…**

**Don Runs outside and gets on his flying contraption. Taking off into the sky.**

Luke: (Gets clear of Big Ben with Layton at his side just as it falls to the ground) ...This is bad...

**Crowds of angry London townies gather, police too.**

Layton: (whispers to Luke's ear) Don't worry Luke. There's little evidence for both of us being innocent. (reveals him a few bombs he stolen from Paolo)

**Police come up to Layton and Luke.**

Police Man 1: You had better have a good reason for this Hershel Layton! This WAS our towns famous landmarks!

Chelmey: Layton, what's the meaning of this? You better have a good reason for this destruction!

Layton: Indeed I have inspector.  
(shows the bomb then gives it to him)  
Don Paolo has took my apprentice for ransom, trying to have his revenge. He got me into going to Big Ben. I just had to stop him from hurting this sick boy.

Chelmey: (looks at Luke who's face seems rather pale and his body looking weak)

Layton: He then drops his bombs, then you know the rest. Inspector, I have the responsibility for causing Paolo dropping the bombs, but please... It's just my intuition to do it.

Chelmey: Hmm... Well, a gentleman like you will always tell the truth and it's taking a toll on me. You'll just have to pay the a third of the damages as a warning. But remember this Layton: One more trouble from you...

Layton: I understand inspector. Now if you excuse me, I have to take my apprentice back and call his school that he won't be coming today and tomorrow. If you're searching for Paolo, trying searching east.  
(looks at Luke)  
Come now, let's go home.  
(walks to the Laytonmobile with Luke walking sluggishly)

_**((WOW O_0 You write a LOT! :D Your awesome!))**_

Luke: (Leans to car window while Layton drives) ...All this from one person...I'm- (coughs heavily) I'm so sorry professor...

_**((Long and epic dialogues are my specialty xD))**_

Layton: There, there Luke, it's quite all right. I'm just glad you're unharmed. Once we reach home, you have an alternative to either sleep or wait for me until I return.

_**Yeah, he has to pay a third of the damages.**_

Luke: (Nods, closes eyes) I'll just sleep...everything's...so cold...

**_When one gets a bad fever like Luke they feel cold when they are actually burning up._**

Layton: If you say so Luke. Don't worry, I won't take long.

**Arriving at Layton's house.**

Layton: (sees Luke out of the car)  
(Gives Luke the keys to the house)  
(Leaves Luke)

Luke: (walks inside, falling on couch) ... (moans, laying down to go to sleep)

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Stay tuned for three right! :3 **

_**

* * *

**_

**Bold** is for like any normal narrator.  
_**Bold and Italics**_ is our own side comments. Yes, they are included xD  
_**((Bold and Italics with two open and closed parenthesis))**_ is our little conversation. Yes they are included as well.


	3. Chapter 3: A Call for Help

**FAQ's are now added. They are at my profile so be sure to check them before asking.**

**As so far in this chapter, Layton's class are minor characters and we have to give them names you know. That would be really unfair just naming them "Student 1," "Boy 1," "Girl 1," "Person 1," you get the idea.  
So any names listed and you know that aren't part of the names of the Layton Series and such and such... yeah, they're minor characters.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Call For Help

Luke: (Squirming around on the couch. Still waiting for Layton to return from paying the damage to Big Ben. His fever is so high he is having nightmares and suffering even in sleep. Sweat pouring from his face.) ... (Coughs in sleep)

_**Layton would soon need to return and help Luke. The boy would surely not last a night without some pills to bring the fever down. **_

Layton: (driving to the pharmacy)  
Layton's Thoughts: I'd better buy medicine for him.  
(thinks)  
And perhaps a cup of tea as well. Now I just need to ingredients to it.

Luke: (Continues to moan in sleep, crying a little from the strain of sickness.) Pro... Professor...

**Thirty minutes later...**

Layton: (opens the door with a brown bag in hand)  
(went in then closes door)  
(goes to the kitchen and placed the stuff on the counter)  
I'd better prepare the Root Remedy.  
(starts)

Luke: (Coughing heavily in sleep) ... (Moans) Professor... (Grinding teeth)

**_Is Luke not the cutest thing?_**

Layton: (approaches Luke)  
(touches his forehead)  
(softly to himself) My word... he caught a fever. I better inform his school again.  
(leaves)

**A knock at the door can be heard. Layton's dear friend Remi come for an visit.**

Luke: (Flinches at the sound of the door, but does not wake~)

Layton: (finished calling school, opens the door)  
Remy? What brings you here?  
(looks at her expression)  
I see... Come in.  
(let's her in then closed the door)

Remi: (Comes in, goes to where Luke is) How is he Hershel? I heard from the school a while ago. And I heard about Big Ben. Are you both alright? How's Luke...? Is he... (Voice trails off)

Layton: He just had a fever… And yes Remy, we're both unharmed.  
(hears the teapot)  
Excuse me while I get his tea and medicine ready. Make yourself comfy while you're at it.  
(goes to the kitchen)

Remi: (Sits down next to the couch, examining Luke's face.) He looks horrible, Hershel...Was this caused by the attack on Big Ben? (Bites lip) That moron Don Paolo...What's he thinking?

Layton: (returns with a cup and medicine)  
He just wants to have his revenge on me as always. Not sure why he was my arch rival in the first place.  
(places them by the table)  
(sits down next to Luke's head)  
(shakes him softly) Luke, wake up...

Luke: ... (Coughs, wakes up) ...Professor...I wanna sleep...It hurts... (Weak gaze meets with Remi and back to the professor)

Remi: You need to drink. You are already running a high fever. This will help I think...

Layton: Don't make a fuss Luke. The Root Remedy I prepared will soothe down your fever a bit, not entirely however. Plus, be sure to drink your medicine as well.

Luke: (Closes mouth, shakes head) My throat hurts...can't swallow... I can't...

Remi: (Helps sit Luke up) You need to Luke. Or else we are going to have to force it down~

**The two "helped" Luke with both the tea and medicine. **

Remi: (Pants) There...that was not so hard was it?

Luke: (coughs, but can't spit out what went in) ...! Ugh! ...(Sniff) I don't know what's worse...the sickness or the cure...

Layton: Do want to have the fever to last for a month? I won't allow this Luke. (laughs softly) Besides, we are concerned about your health. Isn't that right Remy?

Remi: (Nods, smiles) Of course. Now, are you hungry Luke?

Luke: (Shakes head,) No...but can I have a...ti...ti...Tiss- (Sneezes) Tissue..?

Layton: (grabs the tissue box by the table and gave it to Luke)  
Go back to sleep Luke, I'll be busy for a while.  
(turns to Remy)  
Remy, would you mind watching Luke until the afternoon?

Remi: (Smiles) Anything for a friend. Why? Are you going somewhere?

Luke: (Blows nose, making a soft squeak sound)  
(Blush) Excuse me...

Layton: I have to go to the University of course. You don't want this professor to be late now, would you?  
(leaves the two)

Remi: Will do! (Waves goodbye)

Luke: (Sighs and lays down) ...(Drifts off into sleep)

**As the professor left the residence, Remy watched the sleeping boy.**

**Remi waits quietly for Layton's return, keeping a close eye on Luke through out the day, even long after the day began to turn to evening**.

Luke: (Fever starts to go down)

Layton: (opens door)  
(sees Remy and Luke asleep)  
(laughs softly)  
(approaches Remy and shakes her softly) Remy, wake up.

Remi: ..Mmm...? (Opens eyes slowly) ...Oh Hershel... Sorry. I did not mean to fall asleep.

Luke: (Sleeping a little peacefully, just a slight fever now)

Layton: No, no. It's quite all right Remy. You did a fine job watching over him.  
(goes to him then touches his forehead)  
His fever's down, but he's still weak.  
(looks at Remy)  
(whispers) Thanks for watching him.

Remi: (Stands up) No a problem for a dear friend. (Yawns looks at the clock) ..? Oh no. I need to get going. (Looks around for coat) I need to head back home and fix up my plane. It has not been working fine as of yet. That and I have something to take care of outta town and I need to be skyward to do it.

Layton: All right. Take care Remy. (extends arm)

Remi: (Shakes hand) Oh I will. You know me Hershel! (Winks, walks for the door.) If ever there is a problem I'll let you know.. (shutting the door behind her Remi left the two men alone.)

Luke: (Groans and wakes up) ...Mmm... (Dazed.)

Layton: Awake already my boy? (laughs softly)

Luke: (Blinks, looking up) Oh hello professor... Are you home early?

_**((LOL he slept the whole day! XD)) **_

Layton: Luke, I've work full time. Well, on the bright side, your fever's down, but you're weak. I'm afraid you can't go to school tomorrow.

Luke: D: What...? Aww... But I- (Belly growls)

_**Well, at least Luke was getting hungry now...**_

Layton: (giggles) Don't worry Luke, once I'm done with work, I'll drop by to your school to get your homework. How does that sound?

Luke: Sounds okay I guess...(Light cough) M-may I have something to eat professor..? (Sheepish grin)

Layton: Certainly, my boy.  
(placed belongings down by the couch)  
(goes to the kitchen to get Luke something to eat)

Luke: (Sits up further to look around.) ...Did I really sleep the whole day? (Tries to get up, can't, body numb) Oohh... (Hold head)

Layton: (returns with a bowl of soup and biscuits)  
Of course you did. Remy has to watch you while I was gone. Once I arrived, she too had fallen asleep.  
(gives it to Luke)  
(sits down besides him)

Luke: Oh I see... (drinks soup slowly) Mm... So good! Thanks professor. (Finishes and falls back into his seat.) ...

Layton: You're welcome.  
(grabs the bowl and got up)  
Luke, since I'm going to work tomorrow, I can't leave you here unattended. Tell you what, I'll take you to the University to let you explore. You need a little fresh air after all and the weather's going to be mild tomorrow. Sounds fair?  
(winks)

Luke: A trip to your work! (thrilled) That sounds great! What about Remi..? (frowns) She can't stay over..?

Layton: She has other plans she needs to attend. She also has to go somewhere. I'm afraid we won't see her for a while.  
(goes to the kitchen)

Luke: Aww...she's always busy. ^^ I wonder what she does...agh...(wobbly stands up)

Layton: Easy now Luke...  
(washes the dishes)

Luke: Ugh...n-no..! It's not like that..! (holds belly rushes upstairs) Excuse me for a moment! I gotta go! BADLY!

_**Luke has been asleep all day, :3 He needed to go to the restroom. Poor kid.**_

Layton: (blushes) Well... that was embarrassing... (lowers his hat, covering his eyes)

_**Oh professor…**_

**The next day at Layton's work.**

Luke: (sitting down in Layton's office wearing a white doctor mask to keep the germs to himself)

Layton: My class will arrive in about three minutes. Luke, do you want to explore the hallways or stay here and watch me how to teach a class?  
(looks at Luke who's exploring his classroom)

Luke: I'll stay professor. I always wanted to see you teach a class.

**Three minutes later, Layton's class went in, going to their seats.**

Layton: Ah, good morning class. Before we being, I would like you to meet my apprentice, Luke Triton. He became my apprentice two years ago and he wishes to be a puzzle master like myself.

Class: Hello Luke.

Layton: (sees one raising her hand) Ah, yes Madeline?

Madeline: Why is your apprentice wearing a mask?

Layton: He had a fever yesterday. His fever's down, but yet, he's still frail. He can't go to school because of his little condition. In addition, I can't leave him unattended. So I decided to bring him here. For now, please treat him like you treated each other in class.

Class: Yes Professor.

Layton: (looks at Luke) I want you to be on your best behavior Luke.

Luke: (smiles through mask) Always professor. (light coughs) (Looks around seeing everyone in class) ...

Layton: We will continue where we last left off. Who would like to tell the class?  
(sees one raising his hand)  
Yes, Richard?

Richard: We left off about the Egyptian history. You were discussing about the hieroglyphics.

Layton: Very good Richard.  
(grabs a folder from his briefcase)

**Inside the folder is a study sheet of the hieroglyphics.**

Layton: (shows a sheet to the class)  
This study sheet contains the hieroglyphic alphabet. I want all of you to study it and try to memorize as much as you can. I have a little activity for you to do. Luke will go around the room and give you the paper. Please don't crumple them up, I'm using it for the next class later.  
(looks at Luke)  
Luke, I want you to go around to each student and give them the paper. Ok?  
(hands him the folder)

Luke: OK professor. (Grabs folder, begins to walk about the class giving out papers) Here you go. ^^ (trying to sound as nice as possible, voice still a little strained and weak sounding) ...

**Every student said "Thank you" as the apprentice hands the papers.**

Class: (studies the paper they received from Luke)

Layton: Good job Luke.

Luke: Heh, no problem! (looks around finds a stack of hanging spears.) ...? (touches them. Sadly this also makes them come tumbling down, landing all around Luke) 0_0 Oops...

_**They just barely miss him too XD**_

Layton: Oh, Luke... Curious as always.

Kyle: Professor, mind if I help him out.

Layton: You have my approval.

Kyle: (gets out of his seat and helps Luke out)  
Be careful next time.

Luke: ^^; Right...tha-thank you. (Helps pick up spears, then shakily sits down) Guess this counts as getting into trouble...

Kyle: Oh no, it happens to some of the freshmen here, such as myself. The professor placed them there to test our little curiosity. Practically, all of us here failed his test. He just keeps changing some of the knickknacks every now and then, trying to pique our interest. Now, we're Sophomores and we've improved. Although there are still a few who failed. Don't worry, it's not mandatory.  
(goes back to his seat)

Luke: (laughs, coughs) I see...

_**((Don't you hate it when your sick and laugh and it makes you cough EVERY time? XD))**_

**On table behind Luke, a small SOS click board is messaging through. Its Remi from her plane! All the way from Egypt!**

_**((Happens to me at one point xD))**_

_**((And whoa, whoa, whoa! A message board? Huh? *boot to the head for not getting it*)) **_

_**((Sorry. What do you call those things they used in the old days..? The clicker dials that make a tapping sound in code. For people to understand. Like example: SOS..."Stop." Plane crashing..."Stop"...Can't get back..."Stop"...Might not make it..."Stop" ...Stuck in Egypt!..."Stop"))**_

**((Oh, you mean the electric telegraph... I really need to know my history more xD))**

**Luke is shocked from the message.**

Luke: (gasps) Professor! You have to come hear this! D:

**Message repeats itself once more and then goes dead.**

Layton: My word... (lowers head)

Class: (looks at the professor)

Oliver: (whispers to Fiona) I'm sensing an adventure coming.

Layton: Hmm...  
(looks at his class)  
Layton's Thoughts: I can't leave now, I have a class to teach, but I can't abandon Remy...

**The professor starts thinking.**

Layton's Thoughts: Next week, all schools are closed for the time being... Hmm...  
All right that settles it. Since today is Friday, I have to prepare tonight.

_**Think about the fall of Big Ben. Yeah, that's what happened.**_

Layton: Class, if you have heard the news yesterday, Big Ben was destroyed and all schools will be closed for the entire week for the time being.

Class: (starts mumbling)

Blake: That's terrible professor!  
Kate: Big Ben...? Destroyed?

Layton: Settle down everyone.

Class: (paused)

Layton: In addition I won't be here next week for the time being, but that doesn't mean I'm letting all of you go that easy.  
(starts writing on the chalkboard)  
I want all of you to create a puzzle, using the hieroglyphics. It's very easy to do. It's optional to put in hints. It's due on Monday. Do I make myself clear?

Class: Yes professor.

Layton: All right.

**The professor resumes his lectures until 12:48 p.m.**

Layton: All right, class dismissed.

Class: (got out of their seats and left the classroom)  
See you tomorrow professor.

Layton: Luke, will you help me collect the papers? I have another class in about twenty minutes.

Layton: (fixing the desks) Indeed it is Luke...  
(looks at the poster that has the picture of the Egyptian pyramid) We must prepare tonight. We are going to Egypt tomorrow morning.

Luke: Egypt, eh...Guess that means lots of water then. I hope she's OK. What do you think professor? (Worried)

Layton: Remy's a strong woman. She may already have ideas on what to do while waiting for us.  
(paused)  
By the way Luke, how are you feeling?

Luke: Well I feel a lot stronger now. I can walk around and all without tiring quickly...My nose is just a little stuffy. (sniffs) I think I just have a small cold now. I should be ready to travel by morning. (smiles)

Layton: (laughs) All right Luke. Be sure to drink the Root Remedy tea once we go home now so the cold will be gone.

**The class arrives and the professor starts his lectures. After lecture and finished their work, the students were relaxing until class ends. The girls looked at Luke endearingly.**

Jane: Isn't he the most adorable thing you see~?

Lisa: He's just like a teddy bear.

Haley: I really want to hug him to death x3

_**Luke's not very happy about the girls~**_

Luke: (Keeps quiet remembering he's gotta be good) ... (sniffs, blushes at girls. Luke's face all too cute looking.) H-Hello ladies…

_**((Cue unexpected girl hugs! XD)) **_

Girls: Aww So cute~

_**((Don't mind if I do xD))**_

Haley: (hugs Luke) He's so soft x3

**Luke starts blushing. **

Luke: 0/0; (Gets hugged hard) Gah...(Not used to the attention.) ...ah...(cutely sneezes into mask)  
Luke's thoughts: Wow...good thing I'm wearing that. These girls are- (Sneezes cutely) - Squeezing the cold outta me...  
Luke: (Deep blush) S-sorry about that...heh...

Haley: It's ok~  
(hugs him still)  
Just like a teddy bear ~

Layton: Haley, would you mind stop hugging him? The boy needs space you know.

Haley: Alright professor~  
(stops hugging him)

Luke: (Takes deep breath) Whew...Thanks professor. ^^ (Head clearing up a bit) ...(Looks to girls, smiles sweetly) Nice meeting you girls all the same.

Girls: (giggles at his cuteness)  
(leaves the two be)

Layton: (sits on the chair behind the desk) Luke, I have a few puzzles here. Come on let's solve them together.

Luke: (Comes over and sits down) You got it professor! :D

**As the class left, the professor and Luke continues puzzle solving until 4:26 p.m.**

Layton: (looks at the clock)  
(starts packing) It's time to go.  
(grabs his briefcase) Come along Luke.  
(leaves the room)

Luke: (nods) Yes sir. (follows closely behind.)

**Later, once they got home that same night…**

Luke: There we go... (finished packing, laying on bed to go to sleep. Looks up at professor, sleepily) Hey professor...?

Layton: Yes Luke?

**He too had finished packing. _Well, he did his packing first._**

Luke: You...is...is everything going to be alright, right...? We will find her...? (Already drank tea, slowly drifts off into sleep)

Layton: Everything will be all right. We will find her safely...  
(whispers to his ear) Good night Luke.  
(leaves his room)

**End of Chapter 3 **

**

* * *

**

**Bold** is for like any normal narrator.  
_**Bold and Italics**_ is our own side comments. Yes, they are included xD  
_**((Bold and Italics with two open and closed parenthesis))**_ is our little conversation. Yes they are included as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Foot

**Hooray for some anime references LOL**

* * *

Chapter Four: Hot Foot

Luke: (Now fully rested makes his way downstairs with the professor waiting for him. Fully ready to go wherever.) OK Professor! Ready when you are! Remi here we come! :D

Layton: (comes downstairs with their bags)  
(starts giggling) Oh Luke... Active already? It's only 5:17 in the morning.  
(Gives Luke his bag)  
Come now. We must go to the airport. We won't be using the Laytonmobile for now.

_**((You wrote that so early in the morning! You sneaky little thing! :P)) **_

Luke: (carries bag out the door, hyper as ever!) Hurry professor! Next stop, Egypt to save Remi! :D (Goes faster)

_**((What can I say? School means waking up extra early xD After preparing, I still have little free time to do this. So yeah. And now all of you know that I'm an early bird in the weekdays xD))**_

Layton: Oh Luke... (locks the door as he closed it)  
(starts walking as Luke's far away)  
Don't go too far Luke!

**Arriving at the airport. **

_**It took them... let's say 2 hours. Don't worry, they took the taxi xD What do you expect? You want them to suffer?**_

**They are now inside the airport. _Wow, this feels like an actual RPG xD_**

Layton: We have to make haste boy. Remy's waiting.  
(sees Luke)  
Luke, wait for me!  
(follows the boy)

**On board the Airplane ready and waiting for take off.**

Luke: (Falls asleep in his seat, for it seems all the hyperness wore off) ZZzzzzZzzzz...(Snoring loudly)

**People sitting close by staring at Layton and Luke.**

Layton: Don't mind him, he got hyper this morning. He's very excited to go to Egypt.

**People stops looking at the both of them.**

Layton: (anime relief) That was close...

_**((Oh wow, I'm making it like the anime already xD))**_

**The professor had also falls asleep. Waking up very early, he did felt a bit drowsy. Well, at least he can sleep until arriving at their destination.**

_**((Dear, dear... XD))**_

Luke: (Has a nightmare as plane goes to land. Sweating and squirming in sleep.)

Nightmare: (Laying tied up on the ground, him, Remi, and Layton. Strange men in robes like from Egypt stand close by, holding the tips of their guns to Layton and co.'s heads. The guns go off. BANG!)

Luke: (wakes with a start from the loud plane engine, thinks it is the gun from his dream!) ! (eyes wide begins to cry, going into a screaming fit as he does.) Kaaaaiiiii! Kaaaaiiii! Kaaaaiiii!

Layton: (wakes up from Luke's voice, making him jump out of his seat) My word...  
(looks at Luke) Luke...? What's wrong...?  
(sighs) Do you want a hug Luke?

Luke: (body trembling) P-P-Professor...! Guns...! T-he-They are g-gonna shoot us! (Nightmare still fresh in his mind) Remi! They shot Remi and-and...

Layton: (hugs Luke) It's alright Luke. Don't worry.  
(paused) I have a bad feeling about it, but we must rescue Remy.

Luke: (Sniffs) O-okay...yeah...its just...the dream felt so real...and they were even dressed like people from Egypt too...(Sniffs, hugs Layton hard)

Layton: (pats his back gently) Shh... It's ok...  
(let's go of Luke's grasp) Come now, let's get out of the airport.

Luke: (Nods) Ye-yes professor, (Quietly follows Layton outside, and into the crowded village of Egypt) Wow, the streets are packed with people. How far away are the Pyramids?

Layton: (looks at the map)

_**According to the map, from where they are to the pyramids, oh boy... it's six miles away D8**_

Layton: (anime sweat drop) Six miles, my boy...

_**((Yay for more anime reference xD)) **_

Luke: (Jaw drops) ...Six miles?

Bobo: (talking to another person close by Layton and Luke) Did you hear? They say a shooting star came crashing in the desert yesterday!

La-ra: Yeah! First grave robbers now this!

Luke: Shooting star...Do they mean Remi's plane?

Layton: Shh...

**The two listened to their conversation.**

Bobo: Yeah, I heard it was witchcraft of some kind! Not a star! I bet those grave robbers shot it out of the sky!

Luke: ! Re-Remi...

La-ra: I hear the thing that fell ended up far down there where the camp is...that poor soul is most likely dead by now.

Layton's Thoughts: This is very unlike of me to eavesdrop...  
Layton: Um, pardon me, but I'm very curious about your little conversation. Me and my apprentice are new here and we are hearing a rumor like that. Would you mind filling us in?

La-ra: (Nods to Layton) Yes, as a matter of fact...A strange yellow contraption flew over into the desert and for the pyramids. Strange thing. It must have caught the eyes of the grave robbers lurking around our parts.

Bobo: Yeah, the gang of robbers must have thought it to be a threat. They sent guns and brought everything down, mostly things that got to close to where they search for loot.

Luke: Oh no. Yellow contraption...that's Remi's plane! (Tugs on Layton shirt) Professor!

La-ra: If your friend was on that thing she's must likely struggling for life somewhere in the desert. If the robbers have not found her already I'd give up while you still can.

Layton: (lowers head)

**The professor has been awfully quiet for some time now. Does he have a plan?**

Layton: Ah, I see...  
(raises head with a smile) Thank you for filling us in. Oh, by the way... I was curious where the plane crashed. Do you know where it is?

La-ra: (Points off towards the dessert) There. That way. East towards the Pyramids.

**With this heard Luke quietly dashes past Layton and for the desert!**

Layton: Luke!  
(runs after his apprentice)

**The professor runs then grabbed him by the collar.**

Layton: Luke, you can't just run to rescue Remy!

Layton: We're still new here in Egypt, we'll get lost in the desert for sure... Do you want that to happen boy? I won't accept that! You have to calm down for a bit Luke...

_**Wow, the professor's mad for just three seconds. That's a personal record xD**_

Layton: I know Remy's out there, but we have to think of a plan. Think about it Luke: Waltzing in won't help us.

Luke: (Makes a face. Getting angry too)

_**It must be a boy thing :3 **_

Luke: Why? You think I can't do this? You're NOT my dad!

_**When one gets upset...this CAN happen. Even for Luke.**_

Layton: (sighs)  
(kneels down) Luke, I may not be your father, but think about it: would your parents let you waltz around anytime you want?

Luke: (pauses) ...I ...I ... (Looks down ashamed) Sorry, Professor.

Layton: (laughs softly as he stands up) It's alright Luke, I forgive you. First off, let's find a place to stay. After that, we must think of a plan.

Luke: (Nods slowly, walking side by side with the professor through town) ... (Quietly grabs the side end of Layton's jacket and holds it. Not wanting to get apart from his teacher.)

_**Aww, how cute is that? Luke is a kid after all and needs comfort. And you know I love this kinda thing! Nothing bad intended people!**_

**By late evening, Professor and Luke find a small hotel to rent. Both of them tired and hot from walking about town.**

Layton: (looks at the map) Hmm...

**Thanks to the two strangers, they marked the destination where Remy and her plane are.**

Layton: Just as expected... (anime depression) This will be long journey for us.  
(anime determination) But we have to rescue Remy!  
(starts thinking) For now, we have to think of a strategy...  
(starts pacing)

Luke: (Sits down on bed) I'll help in anyway I can just tell me what to do! ...(pauses, grabs a water bottle from bag. Drinks the whole thing) Gah...

_**Smaller kids need more water often than adults. Kids get weaker faster.**_

Layton: (stops then looks at Luke) We have to know about the grave robbers more. Tomorrow, we have to ask the people about the grave robbers... and perhaps more water for you Luke...

Luke: (Smiles, trying to hold back a yawn) ...I'll be OK pro...professor...(Yawns softly, dozing off while sitting up) Geez...sorry...

_**LOL, he's apologizing for yawning!**_

Layton: (laughs)  
(yawns)  
Let's sleep now.  
(picks up Luke then places him on bed)  
(tucks him in)  
(goes to the bed beside Luke then places himself on bed)  
(removes his top hat)  
(looks at his apprentice in which he's looking at his mentor as well)  
Good night Luke.

Luke: (Closes eyes) Good night professor... (Falls asleep in seconds)

**-Meanwhile... Out in the desert-**

Remi: (Panting hard, out of breath, laying to a large rock) ... (Looks over it at the camp site near the pyramids) ...  
Remi's thoughts: I got to get out of here and to the village... I can't stop them all... (Tries to stay hidden)

Grave Robbers: (stops)

Jarah, the Leader: Everyone spread out! Don't let her reveal our hiding place!

Bandits: Yes sir! (spreads out)

Jarah: (feels a presence) Hmm...?  
(starts to investigate the strange presence)

Remi: (Swears under breath) ... (lays down as low as she can, begins covering herself in sand. Trying to vanish from sight) ... (Holds breath) ...

Jarah: Hmm...  
(stops where Remy is hiding a few feet away)  
Come out girl! I know you're here!  
(draws his sword) You can't hide from me girl!  
(walks away)

Remi: (Scoffs, gets to feet) ...(looks up, glaring) Using a sword on someone unarmed...not a fair fight you know? (Gets into fighting position) ... Too afraid to fight me with your own to hands?

**Remy calms down a bit then focuses on going to the nearest village.**

Remi's thoughts: So strange...he does not attack me...at least now's my chance! (Runs quickly to village) ...

**With the professor and Luke, both of them are experiencing the same nightmare.**

Layton: (moves restlessly)  
(starts moaning slightly)

Luke: (Moans in sleep, almost to the point of falling off the bed) ...!

**Both woke up at the same time.**

**It was 2:28 a.m.**

Layton: (breaths deeply)  
(looks at Luke)  
You... have... the same dream... Luke...?  
(pants)

Luke: Wha...whaaa...(Daze, slips off bed) Oof!

Layton: (finally awake for now) Luke, are you alright?

Luke: (moans, rubs head) I'm OK... Dream..? You had it too professor?

Layton: (sighs with relief)  
Yes Luke, something tells me about those grave robbers. It's not going to be a pretty sight to see...  
(yawns again)  
Alright Luke... get back to sleep...  
(goes back to sleep)

Luke: (Yawns, climbs back into bed) ...Ok...professor... (Falls asleep)

**-The next morning- **

The professor and Luke were wide awake, took a bath, got dressed, had breakfast and are now prepared.

Layton: All right Luke, let's get information about the thieves.  
(grabs his briefcase)

Luke: Yes sir! (Calmly follows Layton outside and into the crowd) ...There's... (Streets appear empty. But people are just hiding out in there homes. Kinda like in the wild west, when bad guys were coming to town) no one here...

Layton: Hmm...  
(looks around)  
I have a bad feeling about this Luke...

Luke: (Looks up at the professor) ...Do you think something is coming to the village?

Layton: (points over the horizon)  
As we take a step outside the marketplace, we would meet something... or someone...  
(Looks at Luke) Are you ready boy?

Luke: (Nods) Always professor...We might even find-

**A slumping figure walks its way into town, head down, stumbling back and forth.**

**It's Remi!**

Layton: Remy!  
(runs toward her as she was about to collapse)  
Remy, what happened?  
(paused) Never mind about that, we have to take you to the hotel. Come along Luke.  
(grabs her then takes her to the hotel)

Remi: (Head down the entire way, breathing hard) ... Ugh... hig...

Luke: (Watches Layton place her on a bed to sit) I'll go get some water! (Runs over, digging though bag)

Layton: (touches her chin, making her look up) My word... you're exhausted...

Remi: ... ro... rob... (Suffering from shock as well, over-heating)

Luke: (hands Layton a bottle of water) Here professor!

Layton: (helps Remy drink) Oh Remy...

**After that, he helped her lie on bed.**

Remi: ... (Lays in bed, panting) ...gra ...grav ...rob ...robber ... s...

Luke: (Looks confused) What's she trying to say professor?

Layton: Hmm...  
(tries to read lips)  
Grave... robbers... The... Grave... robbers... they are...  
(eyes widen)  
No, it can't be... I thought they were disbanded a thousand years ago...

Luke: Some must still be out there professor... Oh poor Remi...

Remi: ...kil ... they... go... gon... gona... kil... every... thi...

Layton: (continues deciphering)  
Kill... they're... gonna... kill... everything... when the precious item was out of harm's way…?  
(thinks)  
I wonder what artifact could it be...  
(starts pacing)

Remi: (Shakes head) No... Any... thin... thing... that...tt... tries and stop... the... them...

Luke: Oh boy... Please, Remi. You need to rest.

Layton: Anything that tries to stop them...?  
(stops pacing)  
Hmm...  
For now, we have to wait for Remy to recover. Luke, I want you to watch over Remy while I try to get as much information as possible.

Luke: (Nods) Don't be gone too long professor! (Watches Remi sleep) She does not look good at all and I don't know what to do...

Layton: Alright Luke, I promise... If you don't know what to do, you have to think. Use your head once in a while.  
(leaves the two)

Luke: (Sighs, sits there, waiting) ...I have a bad feeling... (Looks at Remi) And were ALL in danger..

**With the professor, he saw a few people and starts asking about the thieves.**

Layton: Ah, thank you~ (tips his hat then leaves)  
Layton's Thoughts: Devils of the Night... Hmm... Now that I've got enough information, I can tell them to Luke and Remy.

Luke: (Calmly waiting. Can here sounds coming from the outside window) ..? (Looks out them. Eyes wide) !

**From afar, Layton can hear a loud BOOM sound from the direction of the hotel.**

Layton: (eyes widen) Oh no... (starts running)  
Layton's Thoughts: Please be alright you two...

20 People from the hotel, not including Remi and Luke: (running out and screaming) Fire! Fire! Grave Robbers! Grave Robbers!

Layton: (arrives) Oh no...

**The professor goes in and looks for the two.**

Layton: LUKE! REMY! Answer me!  
(continues walking)

**Debris fell in front of the professor.**

Layton: (looks at the debris)  
I'd better find them quick!

**Fire spread more, smoke fills rooms.**

Luke: Pro...fessor...! (From down the halls) Ahhh! LET GO OF MEE! (Hears struggles, window breaks.)

_**((The Grave robbers took Luke! D:))**_

Remi: (Still lays asleep in bed, unable to wake up)

Layton: LUKE! REMY!  
(sees the door open)  
(went in and saw Remy sleeping, but no Luke)  
Remy! (grabs her and some of their belongings and rushes out of the building)

Remi: (Moans) ...It's happening... The attack... (Moans in sleep) ...They... require death... punishment...

Layton: What did you say...? (places her down gently)  
(placed the belongings beside her)  
(kneels down)  
Death punishment...? What are the requirements...?

Remi: (groans, opens eyes slowly) ...I discovered...hiding spot...They...took him...for punishment...for finding it... (Coughs from smoke) ...Hershel...sorry... (Coughs) ...

Layton: No... They must've taken Luke.  
(makes a fist)  
We have to save that boy!

Remi: Sorry Hershel...So sorry... (Shakes head gently. Another drink of water and she should be OK)

Layton: (calms down a bit then looks at Remy)  
It's not your fault Remy.  
(strokes her head softly)  
(stands up)  
When will the punishment begin?

Remi: (Deep breath, sits up straight) ...It's always held at sunset...somewhere in the heart of the nearest pyramid…

Layton: We have to make haste. But we can't just waltz in and grab him right away, it's not right...  
(thinks)

Remi: They know me...when they shot down my plane...I can get them chasing me again and...have you go in after Luke. It's the least I can do. (Looks sad)

Layton: I don't want to risk your life again... we have to think of another way... I don't want to lose the both of you... (lowers head)  
(eyes disappeared from the shadows)

Remi: (Stands up weakly) This is embarrassing for me to say...but...If we think of a plan then...can I lean on you to the next hotel...?

_**((It's still early afternoon)) **_

Layton: Of course Remy.  
(grabs the belongings)  
(starts walking slowly to the next hotel)

Remi: (Sighs, looks down at floor while they walk) ...Oh Luke... (worried)

**End of Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Bold** is for like any normal narrator.  
_**Bold and Italics**_ is our own side comments. Yes, they are included xD  
_**((Bold and Italics with two open and closed parenthesis))**_ is our little conversation. Yes they are included as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Death Punishment

Chapter Five: Death Punishment

**The two found another hotel to stay, hopefully the grave robbers won't disturb them.**

Layton: (pacing, thinking of a plan to rescue Luke)  
(stops then looks at Remy who's sitting by the bed)  
Remy, do you still remember where their camp site is? Did they camp by the nearest pyramid as possible, just to go to the center?

_**((Even though the professor's worried, he still knows how to keep his cool. Just like Sonic. And why did I even mention Sonic? *boot to the head*)) **_

_**((Cause we both are weird...best of all I understand this Sonic talk! XD))**_

Remi: Yeah I remember... It's fuzzy, but I can show you.. I could not take them all by myself... And I was so tired from waling in the heat I... (Voice trails off)

_**((Yay! LOL))**_

Layton: Alright. Now's the time to think of a plan...  
(sits down by Remy's side)

Remi: (Drinks water) Gah...so much better... ^^ (Helps him with plan)

**-With Luke and the Robbers-**

Lukman: Master, we haven't found the girl, but we found a boy who knows the girl.

Anisa: (shows Luke, tied up, to Jarah)

Jarah: That will do for now... I have a feeling that she'll come back with another mortal in tow. Come, let us prepare the ritual!

Bandits: Yes master.

Jarah: (leaves first)

Luke: (Squirms in ropes) ...You'll never get away with this! The professor will stop you!

Anisa: Nonsense! No one will help you.

Lukman: The pyramid we stayed close to is the Puzzle Pyramid. It contains the toughest puzzles, no one will ever solve...

Anisa: Only us, the Devils of the Night, can solve the impossible.

Lukman: Jarah, our master, has the intelligence of the Egyptian god, Thoth. No one will ever match him.

Anisa: Not even the famous Professor Layton would beat him in the Puzzle Turnabout!

Luke: You don't know the professor like I do! You'll see! (Close to tears, but does not want to cry)  
Luke's Thoughts: Professor...help me...

Lukman: We must make haste. Master will have our souls if we don't arrive there.

Anisa: Right. (grabs Luke)

Bandits: (left the camp site)

**-With Layton and Remy-**

Layton: Well.. that settles our plan...  
(paused) but... someone has to risk a life...

Remi: (Gets up, walks for door) Lets settle that when we get there! Luke's counting on us!

Layton: All right.  
(sighs deeply)  
Let's go. Luke's life is on the line.

**They head out and their voyage to the Puzzle Pyramid begins.**

**-Out in the Dessert-**

Remi: (Panting hard, trying to save on the water) ...ugh...

**It's the middle off the day. It's at its hottest!**

Layton: (looks at Remy) We're almost there... we can make it...

They could see the pyramid from a distance.

Remi: (smiles at the sight of it) Yes I know... I wondered quite a while from before... It took me twice as long, I know we can do this.

**Arrives at the Entrance.**

Layton: (pants) Let's rest... for a while before we continue...  
(opens his canteen and drinks)

Remi: (Drinks as well)  
(Sits down by the wall) ...Ouch... Feet are sore... ^^;

Layton's Thoughts: Don't worry Luke... we're coming...

**-At the heart of the pyramid-**

Mystery Man: Master, they have arrived...

Jarah: Excellent. Go to your chamber and tell the others as well.

Mystery Man: As you wish... (leaves)

Jarah: (looks at Luke who's dangling above a snake pit) Well, looks like we'll postpone the ritual. Your friends have arrived...

Luke: (Glares) Don't hurt them! Don't you dare!

**With the professor and Remi, they continue their search for the apprentice after their rest.**

Remi: I don't guess you have a light do you Hershel? (Looks around dark hall way)

Layton: I guess we have to use our sense of touch...  
(touches the wall as they progress)

Remi: (Feels the walls, following Layton) ...I sure hope we find him soon...

Layton: So do I...

**The two sees a bit of light from a distance. They approached the light. The door was slightly opened when they reached it. They both exchange glances and opened the door.**

**When they opened it, they saw a huge chess board with the pieces in place.**

Layton: A chess board...? But where's the king...?

Mystery Man: You're the king. (steps out of the shadows)  
(smirks)  
I've been expecting you... Professor Layton.

End of Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Bold** is for like any normal narrator.  
**_Bold and Italics_** is our own side comments. Yes, they are included xD  
**_((Bold and Italics with two open and closed parenthesis))_** is our little conversation.


	6. Chapter 6: Egyptian War Chess

**We got slightly lazy on how the game goes. So use your little imagination. Ok?  
**

* * *

Chapter Six: Egyptian War Chess

Layton: Who are you...?

Mystery Man: I am Maimun. Welcome to the Puzzle Pyramid. If you want to save your apprentice, you have to pass all seven chambers consecutively.

Layton: (makes a fist)  
I accept your challenge!

Maimun: Very well then... Proceed by stepping into the empty square. (steps in the empty square)

Layton: (mimics him)

**Chamber One: Egyptian War Chess**  
**Chamber Master: Maimun ("Lucky" in Arabian)**  
**Challenger: Professor Layton**

**Rules of the Game:**  
**It's like a simple game of chess really, with a few twists of course. You play as the king and command your pieces. The game ends when the king has no more moves left.**

Maimun: Let the games begin!

Remi: (Steps up) Her-Hershel are you sure? (Worried) Be careful!

Layton: I played chess with Andrew. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.

**The match begins.**

**First pun on Chamber masters side moves.**

Remi: (Holds hands together) ...

**Their little game was slow and easy. Both Maimun and the professor never lose their cool as the game progresses. Move after move, there was little progress of who's winning.**

Mainum: Your move Layton.

Layton: (thinks)  
I move the bishop to F4!

**The bishop slowly makes its way to its spot.**

Mainum: Hmm...

**The game keeps on going...**

Remi: (Can only watch, worried of one wrong move)

**The game continues with Several pieces being taken down. Layton and the Chamber master only have a few moves left before the game ends.**

Pieces dwindle. And then...

Remi: (Watches as Layton comes into a check) He's got this one! :D (Smiles) Good! Hurry Hershel! Check Mate him!

_**((LOL, I could not think of a better word! XD)) **_

Layton: Checkmate.

Mainum: Impossible...! How could I lose...? (falls down to his knees)

Remi: (Comes up to Layton) Now then… (Glares at man) Where's Luke! We played your game! Where do we go now?

Mainum: (points at the hallway) Keep going down. Once you reached your destination, both of you will stand on an unstable object, unexpectedly.

Layton: (looks at the hallway) Something tells me that our next challenge won't be easy...

Remi: Or make since... (Walks down) I'll help anyway I can. Don't want you to have much fun without me. (Scared grin, worried as well, does not want to show it)

**-Somewhere-**

Mystery Woman: (laughs) As long both of you are strong, nothing will fear you...

**End of Chapter 6 **

**

* * *

**

**Bold** is for like any normal narrator.  
**_Bold and Italics_** is our own side comments. Yes, they are included xD  
**_((Bold and Italics with two open and closed parenthesis))_** is our little conversation.


	7. Chapter 7: Optical Illusion Massacre

**We're really sorry. We made a reference to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga. If you don't know about it, I recommend reading it. It starts from Chapter 17: Game Start! to Chapter 20: Game Over. Well, I'm the one who made the chapter with THAT reference, but I'm sorry I can't think of anything anymore... Please understand... The next chapter will have another Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga reference, but it's a little differennt. I can't tell you anymore, that is all...  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Optical Illusion Massacre

**The duo traveled further down the hallway until they felt something wrong.**

Layton: (feels something wobbly) Whoa... This feels strange...  
(paused)  
Remy, are you alright...?

Remi: ...Ugh... (holds head) N-no... (Layton can tell something is wrong because Remi would never admit when she's suffering.) I feel so...ugh...!

Mystery Woman: Welcome to the second chamber challengers...

Layton: !

Remi: (Raises head up) And who are you this time? (Huffs, feels shaky)

Mystery Woman: I am Moriah, Mistress of Illusions. To proceed to the next chamber, you must defeat me in the illusion of death. You are standing on the small wooden board called the bridge of life.

Layton: Bridge... of life...?  
(eyes widen)  
Our life is on the line?

Moriah: Exactly...

Remi: (Stands up straight) Whatever your planning won't work on us! (Moves forward)

Moriah: Tsk, tsk, tsk... What's the matter...? Are you scared...?

**All suddenly heard something break. Then Remy's bridge descends slowly. **

Remi: (eyes wide, steps backwards) ...I...I'm not afraid! (Is afraid just does not want to admit it)

Moriah: The game has already begun and you're already scared. Well... it looks like one of your ushabti figurines already shattered...

Layton: ...

Moriah: These figurines can reveal the state of the person's mind. If you show a weakness mentally, it'll start to break.  
(goes to a playful tone) Aww... I haven't even showed you an illusion yet.

Layton: ...

**Even though he can't see Remy, he can feel her fears.**

Layton: Remy...

Remi: (Holds head) No...Stop...! I NOT AFRAID! (Her bridge starts to break down further) !

Layton: Remy! You have to calm down!

Moriah: (giggles) This is gonna be fun~

**Chamber Two: Optical Illusion Massacre**  
**Chamber Master: Their fears and Moriah ("Vision" in Arabian)**  
**Challengers: Professor Layton and Remy Altava**

**Rules of the Game:**  
**The game begins by standing on "The Bridge of Life." There are three ropes (for the challengers) and a rope (for the chamber master) tied to ushabti (means "answerer") figurines. The ushabti figurines can reveal the state of the person's mind. If the person shows a weakness mentally, the figurine breaks, causing the bridge to descend slowly. The objective of the game is to face your fears and try to find the chamber master's weakness. The game ends when either the challenger or the chamber master loses all of their ushabti figurines. **

Remi: (looks over weakly at where she hears Layton's voice.) Master... fears... But I...(Visibly shaking) Hershel... help...

Layton: Remy, all you have to do is calm down.

**He suddenly sees a horrible memory.**

Layton: !

Moriah: The game has begun for real~

_**Oh no! Will the professor lose his cool?**_

Remi: ...UGH...(Takes deep breaths, closes eyes, counting slowly) ...1... 2... 3... (Another deep breath) ... (Trying to calm down)  
(Heart rate returning to normal)

Moriah: Calm down already...? You only have one more figurine. That's a shame~

Layton: ...  
(hears his figurine about to break)  
Layton's Thoughts: I... can't... handle... it!

Remi: I... I am afraid... (Opens eyes, deep breath) I'm afraid. But that does not mean I can't fight back! (Looks around) Hershel! Remember what you told me! Calm down! You have a chance to make it across! GO! Just do what I do! Take deep breaths and Count! You CAN DO this Hershel!

Layton: (snaps out of it)  
Layton's Thoughts: She's right. All I have to do is calm down. But we still need to find her weakness...  
Layton: (takes a breath then starts walking)

**As he was walking, he starts thinking of Moriah's weakness.**

Remi: (Does not let herself fear anymore, keeps her from losing anymore ground) ... (thinks) Hey Chamber Master Lady! Tell me! What's you part in all this?

Moriah: I show illusions to scare people. Why do you ask?

Remi: (Shrugs) Seems like an awfully weak job now. If who ever you work for wanted you to do something better I think you'd be elsewhere right now, don't you think ?  
(Grins, hoping Layton will catch onto the idea.)  
Your just like the last guy we visited here. Don't you think your leader will know your gonna fail if he stuck you here?

Moriah: What does that suppose to mean? Master always treated me exactly the same like the others! Nothing is wrong with master!

Remi: Ha...maybe. But as far as I can see, the way he let the first guy get beaten by us, he seems to not care for your well being. I almost feel sorry for you. You can't even see that your fighting this all by yourself. YOU should be the one afraid.

Moriah: No! That's not true! Master wouldn't do that! He just can't!

Layton: He never shows any remorse to any of his followers! He the only thing he cares about is his intelligence!

Remi: You let yourself be fooled by his kindness and soon you too will be like all the people he traps here...

**Chamber Master's side of the floor and starts to descend.**

Moriah: Impossible! I won't hear such contradictions from you!

**Her ushabti figurine breaks and she fells into the abyss below her.**

Remi: (Small blush, even smaller laugh!) Ha. No problem! Piece of cake! ^^ Let's keep going! We have nothing to fear except fear itself right?

Layton: Yes, quite right.  
(sees a piece of paper on the floor)  
(grabs picks it up)  
Hmm...

Remi: (comes up as far as she can to find Layton) What did you find..?

Layton: (shows it to Remy)

Note:  
Congratulations in finding my weakness. Go to the next chamber by walking to the right side of the hallway. I may warn you, only a female can battle the chamber master. He's very fond of women.

Remi: Gosh... Fond huh? Well then (Light blush) We'll see about that! (Runs on ahead) Come Hershel! Let's go!

**End of Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

**Bold** is for like any normal narrator.  
**_Bold and Italics_** is our own side comments. Yes, they are included xD  
**_((Bold and Italics with two open and closed parenthesis))_** is our little conversation.


	8. Chapter 8: Deadly Roulette

**This chapter is yet another Yu-Gi-Oh! manga reference. Please forgive us...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Deadly Roulette

**The duo continues walking down until they reached the third chamber. Oh man, that chamber's pretty bright. Inside has a turntable with eight boxes on each section.**

Layton: My word... This chamber is pretty bright. For something so ancient... Why must it be treated like this...?

Mystery Man: Oh quit your whining Mr. Smartypants. This is why I hate men, they can be really irritating. Always nagging! Always lecturing!

**The duo looks across the chamber.**

Mystery Man: The name's Muna.  
(looks at Remy)  
(starts flirting)  
Ah~ You're such a pretty lady~ Please step up and play a little game with me.  
(looks at the professor, with a sour face)  
You have to stay right there! I don't want you to interfere with our game.

Layton: Oh no it's quite all right with me.  
(looks at Remy)  
Good luck.

Remi: (walks on ahead, looks back at Hershel) ...Gee thanks...(sighs slight frown)  
Remi's thought's: Leave me to fight the weirdo...  
Remi: (looks up at the Chamber Master, weak grin) Why hello...

Muna: Hello, beautiful lady~ Let's play a game. Luck is the key to success here. In this game, I have placed eight boxes on each wheels section. There is one little prize which is not so pretty: A deadly scorpion~

Remi: Oh of course... it has to be that. (Looks back At Hershel)

Layton: (shrugs)

Muna: (laughs) Rules of the game are simple: We each spin the wheel and when it stops, you have to close your eyes and place your hand inside the box. You have to search carefully. If it's empty, take the box out, and your turn is over.

Remi: (Huffs) Well fine then! (spins wheel) Let's see what you got!

**Chamber Three: Deadly Roulette**  
**Chamber Master: Muna ("Desires, Wishes" in Arabian)**  
**Challenger: Remy Altava**

**Rules of the Game:**  
**Luck is the key to success. On each section of the wheel, there is a box. Seven out of eight boxes are empty, but one contains a deadly scorpion. The objective of the game is to survive. The game ends when either the challenger or the chamber master gets stung by the scorpion. **

**The wheel starts spinning rapidly. _What a strong woman O_o;_ As it stops, box four was in front of Muna.**

Muna: (sticks his hand in the box and starts looking)  
(smiles) Well... this box appears to be empty~  
(takes the box out)  
Now it's your turn Ms. Beautiful~  
(spins the wheel)

Remi: (Takes deep breath, waits for wheel to stop) ...OK. (closes eyes sticks hand into box) ...

Layton's Thoughts: Hmm... I have a feeling on where the scorpion is...

_**If it's told sooner, it would spoil everything xD**_

**Remy checked the box and it was empty. She's safe!**

**Box one was in front of Muna.**

Muna: (places hand in and checks the box)  
This box is empty as well~  
(takes box out)  
(spins the wheel)

Remi: (spins and grabs) ... (Yet another one empty)

**Game continues till soon only two boxes remain.**

Muna: Well, well... This is the final turn~  
(spins the wheel) Good luck in getting stung by the scorpion~  
(smirks)

Layton's Thoughts: If luck is on Remy's side, I just hope she gets box three...

_**Oh the suspense! Will she get the box or the price?**_

Remi: (sticks hand in box) ! (makes a gasp) ...? (Too shocked to pull hand out. This causes Layton to worry.)

Layton: (makes a tight fist)  
(starts sweating bullets)

Muna: (smirks)  
Muna's Thoughts: Game over beautiful~

Remi: (sudden smirk, pulls out object instead) Yes. (smiles) game over... for you!

Muna: What? Impossible!  
(looks at the box) ...  
(starts sweating)  
Muna's Thoughts: Well, this is it... Good-bye master. It's an honor to serve you...

**He placed his hand in and was stung by the scorpion.**

Muna: Argh! (falls to his knees)

Layton: (runs to Remy)  
(looks at Muna suffering)

Muna: Before I die, go to the left hallway and your next challenge awaits. I may warn you... Your partner will get captured.

**A THUD was heard and the body didn't stir...**

Layton: ...

Remi: (frowns greatly) ...He knew the thing was in there... why stick your hand in it if you had a choice to live? (lowers head. A few tears gather in eyes)

Layton: (places his hand on her shoulder) Remy...  
He's very loyal. He wouldn't break his order. That's his destiny Remy.  
(looks at the hallway)  
Layton's Thoughts: Hmm... I have a bad feeling about our next challenge...  
Layton: Let's go...  
(walks to the hallway)

Remi: (Nods slowly, walks beside Layton down the halls) ... (After a few minutes of walking) Hershel? What do you think he meant one of us getting captured? Which one? And how?

Layton: I'm not sure, but we have to stay on guard.

**As they keep on walking, the hallway starts getting darker.**

Layton: Hmm... Strange...

Remi: (Looks at Layton) What's wrong? (Looks around)

Layton: Don't let your guard down. Something's not right...

Remi: (Looks about. There is quite a large layer of sand under her feet) ...Where did the sand come-

**Big rumble shakes the floor! Sending the professor off his feet! A giant glass comes under Remi and gets her trapped inside.**

Layton: Remy?

Mystery Woman: Ha ha ha!

Layton: !

Remi: (An hour glass takes form from the ground and stands towering over Layton. A frightened Remi begins pounding on the glass from the inside of it) Hershel! (Is shaken up and in shock. There is sand on the top half of the hour glass. Magic keeping the sand from filling the lower half of hour glass Remi is at...for now…) !

Layton: Remy!

Mystery Woman: (laughs) Welcome to the next chamber Layton...

**End of Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

**Bold** is for like any normal narrator.  
**_Bold and Italics_** is our own side comments. Yes, they are included xD  
**_((Bold and Italics with two open and closed parenthesis))_** is our little conversation.


	9. Chapter 9: Sands of Time

Chapter Nine: Sands Of Time

Remi: Hershel! (Pounding on the glass harder) Ugh! Let me out! Just what the meaning of THIS?

Layton: (looks at the mystery girl)

Mystery Woman: Welcome to chamber four. I am Vivi, mistress of riddles! You must play a game in order to save your friend and proceed to the next chamber. Rules are simple: You have to answer the riddles I give you. An incorrect answer will increase the sand flow. Be careful Layton, or else the life of your friend will expire...

Layton: I accept your challenge!

Vivi: Very well...

Remi: (Huffs) Oh sure! Play around with MY life eh? ((Talking to Vivi)) To afraid to fight me with your own to hands? ((She's in no position to talk :P ))

Vivi: Oh be quiet!

(Sand starts pouring)

Remi: ! (Coughs, sand in mouth) ...

Layton: !

Vivi: Let us begin...

**Chamber Four: Sands Of Time**  
**Chamber Master: Vivi ("Riddles and Life" in Arabian)**  
**Challenger: Professor Layton**

**Rule's of the Game: Player's partner gets placed in bottom of a giant Hour Glass. Player must answer all riddles from the chamber master before the sand from the top of the Hour Glass fills the bottom and drowns the players partner. **

Remi: Her...Hershel... (Coughs, sand up to ankles already) ...  
Remi's thoughts: I have to calm down and wait...everything will be fine...

Vivi: Solve 50 riddles correctly before the sand from the top section of the hourglass drops.

Layton: Very well.

Vivi: Very well then~ Here's your first riddle

_You heard me before,_  
_Yet you hear me again._  
_Then I die, 'til you call me again._  
_What am I?_

Layton: (thinks)  
I am an echo.

Vivi: Correct~ Next riddle

_What is it the more you take, the more you leave behind?_

Layton: Footsteps.

Vivi: Correct~

_Forward I am heavy,_  
_backwards I am not._  
_What am I?_

Layton: I am "Ton."

Vivi: Correct~  
Vivi's Thoughts: You are very impressive Layton... But you won't save your friend.

**Game progresses. Layton has 28 answers correctly. Vivi's not very pleased with the results.**

Vivi's Thoughts: (growls) I'm really annoyed now~

**Game progresses. Layton has 45 answers correctly.**

Remi: (Sand is just a little above her waist. Still coughing heavily because she's directly below the flow of sand. Though unable to move. The sand is too thick.) ...Hers...Hershel...hurry... (coughs) ...ple...please...

**Layton can see the helpless feeling in her eyes. He can tell she's close to giving up.**

Layton's Thoughts: Don't give up Remy... I have 5 more questions to go...

Vivi: Next riddle~

_What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?_

Layton: A towel.

Vivi: Correct~ Next riddle

_Walk on the living, they don't even mumble._  
_Walk on the dead, they mutter and grumble._  
_What am I?_

Layton: I am leaves.

Vivi: Correct~  
Vivi's Thoughts: Come on Layton, get an answer wrong for once!  
Vivi: Next riddle

_The man who invented it, doesn't want it._  
_The man who bought it, doesn't need it._  
_He who needs it doesn't know it._  
_What am I?_

Layton: I am a coffin.

Vivi: Correct~

Remi: (Gasps, sand up to her neck) ...! (Trying to lift up arms to pull herself up. Cannot) ...

Layton's Thoughts: Hold on Remy...

Vivi: Next riddle

_What's faster? Hot? Or Cold?_

Layton: The answer is hot.

Vivi: Correct~ Next riddle

_You're walking on a bridge and see a boat filled with people on board... though when you look closely you don't see a single one. Why is that?_

Layton: Everyone on board is married.

Vivi: Correct~  
Vivi's Thoughts: Oh no... one more and it's game over for me...

Remi: (Head vanishing from the sand) Hersh-! (Gasps head sunk under sand) ... (Only hands weakly pressed to the hour glass where Layton can see) ...

Layton: !

Vivi: Final riddle

_A man was to be sentenced and the judge told him, "Make a statement. If it's true, I'll sentence you to 4 years in prison._  
_If it is false, I'll sentence you to 6 years." After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free._  
_What did the man say?_

Layton: ...

Remi: (Hands vanish) ... (Remi floats helplessly in the hour glass... dead... or alive?)

Vivi: You only have ten more seconds Layton before her life expires~

Layton: (thinks deeply)

Vivi: Six, five, four, three, tw-

Layton: He said "I will be sentenced to 6 years" which would start a logical impossibility, so the judge let him free.

Vivi: (falls to her knees) Impossible...

**Glass suddenly breaks! Sand comes pouring out!**

Remi: (Laying on top the sand...unmoving. Layton unable to tell if she's even breathing)

Layton: (runs to Remy)  
(placed his ear to her chest)

**He hears a slow heartbeat.**

Layton's Thoughts: Thank goodness that she's alive...

Layton: (shakes her) Remy...

Remi: (Moans, but does not wake.)

**Layton had to find some way to wake her. They needed to go to the next chamber. And fast!**

Layton: (sighs) I have no choice but...  
(goes closer to her)  
(whispers) How many letters are there in the alphabet?

Remi: (Snorts, wakes up) ...Popcorn...(Blinks a few times) Wha...whaaaa...(Looking at Hershel) Hershel...? (Wheeze)

Layton: Thank goodness you're alive. I thought I lost you...  
(hugs her)

Remi: (Blinks again) ...(Takes a few breaths in and out) ...Glad...to see...you too...(Return the hug) Remind me...NEVER to buy or be anywhere near...an hour glass...

Layton: (laughs) Of course Remy.

After a moment of air, Layton helped Remi stand up on her feet and the two began to walk down the halls once again.

Remi: (coughs) Ugh...still got sand in my throat...! Yuck!

Layton: Don't worry, I'm sure there's another way to wash the sand from your mouth.

Remi: (nods) Yeah, is it just me...or do you smell water close by?

Layton: I do. I have a bad feeling about this...

Remi: (Shivers, its cold from the water near by) By the way Hershel... when I was asleep… back in the last chamber... I... I dreamt that we... you me and Luke had been shot by someone here. Is it just me? Or have you had this feeling too?

Layton: Not sure... but don't let your guard down.

Remi: (Nods) Right of course! (keeps walking) Let's just try and stick together this time though...(Smiles)

Mystery Man: (laughs) Let's see if this chamber will give you a fun time...

**End of Chapter 9 **

**

* * *

**

**Bold** is for like any normal narrator.  
**_Bold and Italics_** is our own side comments. Yes, they are included xD  
**_((Bold and Italics with two open and closed parenthesis))_** is our little conversation.


	10. Chapter 10: Flooded Tunnels

Chapter Ten: Flooded Tunnels

**The duo arrives at the chamber.**

Mystery Man: Welcome to the fifth chamber challengers.

Remi: (crosses arms) OK then. We get it, your the chamber master and all that right...? Just cut to the chase. (Is tired and annoyed)

Mystery Man: I am Aqua Dire. Let's have a race shall we?

Remi: (blinks) A race...? A race WHERE?

Aqua: (points) There are two tunnels and both are connected. This is a race for our life. Game begins when we went inside the tunnels. The both of you will take left where I take the right. Once you two are already at your position, I will explain more. (leaves)

Remi: A race to the death... (Looks back at Layton.) Are you ready Hershel? It is the only way to get to Luke after all.

Layton: I am. Let's go.  
(goes to the left opening of the tunnel)

**Tunnel takes on a cave like appearance, the smell of water is everywhere. Small hole in the sides of the walls are everywhere.**

Remi: I don't like the looks of those holes...the smell of water is strong...I got a bad feeling I'll be able to wash out all the sand from my mouth after all. (Sarcastic)

Aqua's Voice, Echoing: Rules are simple. Just run down to the end of the tunnel, which is just about two miles.

Layton: It seems too simple unless...

Aqua's Voice: That's correct Layton. However, the water doesn't flow until both keys from each tunnel are removed. Layton, do you see a small item to your left?

Layton: (looks)  
(sees something silver)  
Yes I do!

Aqua's Voice: When I count to three, we grab it and the game starts.

Layton: Alright!  
(grabs the key)

Aqua: (does the same)  
3... 2... 1...

Aqua and Layton: (pulled the key out of their slots)

**Some of the water starts dripping.**

Layton: Remy! Run!  
(starts running)

**Chamber Five: Flooded Tunnels**  
**Chamber Master: Aqua Dire ("Deadly Waters" in Arabian)**  
**Challengers: Professor Layton and Remi Altava**

**Rules of the Game:  
Players must make there way through the tunnels of water which are slowly being filled up. They must work there way to the end of the tunnels before the Chamber master reaches the end and locks them inside. Make your way to the end before you drown! **

Remi: (Gasps follows after, running hard) ...! (Slowly but surely tunnels begin get soaked with water)

Aqua's Voice: What's the matter? Afraid of a little water, rushing down the tunnels? That's absurd! Kids these days would love to try this, but eventually die from it. They should improve their agility first before trying this challenge! (laughs)

Layton: Remy, please remind me not to make Luke try this... His choice of words worry me.

Remi: Don't worry! I'll make sure you NEVER forget! Heck, after this Luke better be thankful if he can go outside again after all this, right? (Huffs)

**Both the chamber master and the duo kept on running, but they can't see who's winning. Oh no...**

Rem: (Watching the ground, as water reaches there ankles) ! Great...I hope we got enough time~

Layton: I hope so too...

Aqua: Aww... What's the matter? Are you two hydrophobic? Better make haste.

**They hear his wet feet going faster.**

Layton: (runs faster)

Remi: (shouts) Some of us are busy here! Shut up and race kidnapper! You're just all talk! (Only meant for Aqua, Layton and Remi can talk all they want.)  
(Runs faster too)

The three kept on running while preventing themselves from slipping.

Remi: (Leans on wall, ) ...(Panting) Gah...

Layton: Remy, be strong! We're almost there!

Remi: (Picks up speed, following Layton) ! Right! (Water up to waist, cant run as fast now)

Layton: (slows down a bit) We musn't give up, Luke's counting on us. (tries to pick up speed)

Remi: Right! of course! (Foot gets stuck between a couple rocks under them) ! Hersh-(trips into water)

Layton: (stops) Remy!  
(tries to help her)

Remi: (Gets pulled back up) Gah! Thanks! (frees foot, keeps going)

Layton: Come on, we're almost out of time!

**Water's rising slowly.**

Remi: (Nods) ...! (Keeps going) Just a little more! I feel the exit ahead~

Aqua's Voice: (laughs) I wonder who will win?

Remi: (Huffs) ...I thought I said shut up! (Picks up more speed) I have had enough of you!

Layton: My word... (tries to catch up with Remy)

Remi: (VERY made) Think your so tough! See how you like this! (Keeps going) ...(Slowly but surely, getting ahead of Aqua. Little did they know)

**The duo are a few meters away from the door.**

**They find the door under water, starting to close!**

Remi: (gasps as she swims) Hershel! Hurry! (holds breath dives into water! Putting her hands and feet on the ends of the closing doors! Trying to keep it open for Layton)

Layton: (holds breath then swims to the door)  
(grabs Remy's hand as he reached the other side)

Remi: (Gets pulled inside, Door closes, another within opens, water gets drained out.) Ahh! (Goes tumbling down the hall) _;;; Did...we...just make it..?

Layton: (pants) I'm... not sure...

**Silence just filled the air.**

Remi: ...(Shakes head) ...Well, we cant hear another person screaming under water so...I guess... (Looks back at door) ...

Layton: I guess so... (lowered his hat, covering his eyes)

Remi: (Sighs, helps Layton up) Come on. Let's keep going then.

Layton: Thank you~

**As they were walking, they hear something. Is it music?**

Remi: ...? Is that...a flute? (Music continues till they reach a dark room)

Remi: (Comes to a dead halt) ?

Mystery Woman: Welcome! I envy you for making it this far. But now it is time to face you song of death~

Layton: The song of death...?

**End of Chapter 10

* * *

****Bold** is for like any normal narrator.  
**_Bold and Italics_** is our own side comments. Yes, they are included xD  
**_((Bold and Italics with two open and closed parenthesis))_** is our little conversation.


	11. Chapter 11: Empty Note

Chapter Eleven: Empty Note

Remi: Just who are you really? Show yourself!

**Lights in the room turn on. A big cave like place surrounds them. A girl a few yards away holding a flute.**

?: My name you ask? I'm Hollow Eve. Nice to meet you, Let's just hope your song is better than your bite~

Layton: How do we proceed to the heart of the chamber?

Eve: What we are both standing on is separate stone bridges. Down below is an endless abyss. Miss Altava, here you must play the song of the dead correctly in order to make it across the gap. If you miss too many notes, you'll fall to your death.

Remi: Song... of the dead...

Layton: I see.  
(looks at Remy) Good luck Remy. Always do your best.

Remi: And if I fail we both fall to our doom...great...(Gulps)

**Chamber Six: Song Of Bones**  
**Chamber Master: Hollow Eve ("Empty Note" in Arabian)**  
**Challenger: Remi Altava**

**Rules of the Game:**  
**Player must listen to the sounds of the bone flute being played by the game Master, and play it back the same on another flute. If you miss a note too many notes the floor beneath your feet will break apart and you will fall to your death. Game ends when you make your way across the room to the chamber master. **

**A flute appears in Remi's hands.**

Eve: Listen to my flute play and copy me. Remember though, too many wrong notes and down you go~

**Eve sings one note at the time.**

Remi: (Takes a breath) ...(Gets ready)

**A lovely melody starts echoing. So slow, yet sedate.**

Remi: (Mimics the sound with her flute perfectly, a stone bridge starts to take form) ...! It's...working!

Layton: Keep playing Remy.

Remi: ... (Hits a wrong note!)

**A piece of the bridge from behind them breaks off!**

Layton: (looks at Eve)

**He hears the melody speeding up.**

Remi: (tries again) ...

**The melody of the song keeps shifting to fast or slow. Remy has made good progress so far, although she hits the wrong note thrice now.**

**Bridge from behind gives out again. Just barely they stand now.**

Remi: Talk about a close shave... (Continues to play, getting closer to the end of the gap.)

Layton: I have to agree with you on that... (looks at the abyss)

Remi: (Plays the right note again. Bridge extends) ... (Smiles wide)

Layton: (pats her back) Excellent work Remy.

Remi: (Loses thoughts, lips slip on note, last bit of the bridge from behind breaks) !

**One more mistake and down they'll go~ **

**However, if Remi gets one more right they are saved.**

Layton: (feels his heart racing)

Eve: (Smirks) ...(Plays final note)

Remi: OK that's either a B flat or C flat...but... I not sure. (Gulps, goes to play)

Layton: (feels his heart stop)

_**((Gosh, don't drop dead Layton! Dx))**_

Remi: (Plays note! Bridge comes out!)

Eve: ! It... it cant be...!

_**((xD Layton's so silly~))**_

Layton: (sighed with relief) That was... "fun."

Eve: (Bridge of her own breaks apart. Goes falling into the abyss below, while Layton and Remi make it across safely) ...!

Remi: ! (Gasps) ...She's...gone.

Layton: It was her job after all.  
(feels the pressure)  
We're almost at the heart of the pyramid. Who knows what will happen...

Remi: You do? ...(Frowns) ...that bad feeling of the gun shots bothering you?

Layton: No, it's not that... (bites lip)  
I just feel that... (voice trailed off)

Remi: ...Hershel..? (Puts hand on his shoulder)

Layton: I have a dream that I my soul was taken away and my body just laid there, like a puppet, waiting for someone to play with.

Remi: Oh Hershel...(Frowns) Could it be the final test...? You better not lose!

Layton: I promise I won't.

**-In the heart of the chamber-**

Jarah: (looks at Luke) You're friends have arrived in one piece. (laughs coldly)

Luke; (Gasps) Professor...? (Opens mouth wide) PROFESSSOR!

Jarah: Scream all you want. I don't care. Let your dear professor know that you are here, alive.

Remi: Do you hear that Hershel?

Layton: (hears Luke's voice) We're almost there Remy. (starts running)

Remi: (Starts running) ...! Hold on Luke!

**They opened the door and saw Luke hanging for his life.**

Layton: Luke!

Luke: Professor!

Jarah: It's an honor to meet you Professor Layton.

Layton: (sees him by the altar)

Jarah: I'm so glad that you made it this far. I am deeply sorry that you cannot live longer for this chamber will be your eternal grave...

**End of Chapter 11 **


	12. Chapter 12: Puzzle Turnabout Part 1

Chapter Twelve: Puzzle Turnabout (Part 1)

Jarah: Welcome to the final chamber mortals. I am Jarah Thoth Leader of the Devils of the Night and Puzzle Master of all Egypt. It's an honor to meet the Puzzle Master of London, England.

Layton: (makes a fist)

Jarah: Your apprentice is safe and sound... for now. (smirks) I just feel a little generous and postpone the ritual so he would see you one last time.

Remi: Well come on! Lets see what you got! (Glares) Let Luke go! Your fight its with us!

Jarah: (wags finger) I don't have business with you young lady. My business is with Layton. And I'm very sorry, your request won't be granted. You have trespassed our territory, and you must face consequences... Though we didn't find you, we just got the boy instead~

Remi: (Growls,) ...Why you...Why don't you make me?

Luke: (Cries) REMI! PROFESSOR!

Jarah: (smirks) Alright then~ (snaps finger)

**Luke's ropes starts to descend sluggishly.**

Jarah: Try save your friend. (laughs coldly)

Remi: (Gasps) ...!

Layton: Luke!  
(looks at Jarah, walking down the altar)

Jarah: Well Layton. Let's begin shall we?

Layton: ...

Remi: (Looks at Layton strongly) Hershel, kick his Egypt butt into next week! (Steps back)

Layton: (walks where Jarah is)

Jarah: (smiles) The battle to the death has begun.

Layton: A battle to the... (stops all of a sudden)

**Both bodies collapsed and they didn't stir.**

_**((Oh noes, they're dead D8)) **_

Remi: (eyes wide) HERSHEL!

Luke: Pro-professor...?

Layton and Jarah arrive at the darkness.

Layton: (looks around) Where... are we?

Jarah: Welcome to the darkness Layton. This is where the final challenge starts.

?: Welcome to the darkness.

**Both turned around and sees a white orb hovering.**

?: I am Thoth, god of Wisdom. In here, you must solve 100 riddles correctly without making a single mistake. You two only have one life. If you did, your opponent will win by default while you never get out of darkness for eternity.

Layton: (shocked)

Thoth: Let us being the race of life.

**Chamber Seven: Puzzle Turnabout**  
**Chamber Master: Jarah ("Boldness, Bravery" in Arabian) Thoth (Egyptian god of "Wisdom")**  
**Challenger: Professor Layton**

**Rules of the Game:**  
**This is the battle of the death! Each player has ONLY one life, which is their own souls. When that person lost his/her soul, the body will be just a mere doll.**  
**The game starts once both souls of the players are in the darkness. Both will have a test by the Egyptian god, Thoth. They have to solve the toughest riddles in order to get out of the darkness.**  
**The game ends when the player answers 100 questions correctly as fast as possible. **

Thoth: Hershel Layton, here's your puzzle:  
_Place the words below into pairs. You will then have 5 lots of eight letters, each of which is an anagram of another word. What are the original 5 words?_

_PEER_  
_TIME_  
_DATE_  
_WALL_  
_JUNE_  
_TONE_  
_SNOB_  
_SEAT_  
_PALE_  
_VILE _

Layton: (thinks deeply)

Thoth: Time is ticking...

Layton: The 5 original words are: antelope, juvenile, repeated, snowball and estimate.

Thoth: Correct~  
(looks at Jarah)  
Jarah Thoth, here's your puzzle:  
_What four related words are merged here:_

_SWAS PURI UINM NTTU MGER MNER _

Jarah: It's simple. The four words are: spring, summer, autumn and winter.

Thoth: Correct~

Layton's Thoughts: Jarah seems really relaxed as if... he went here before... So, you're trying to pressure me. Is that right Jarah? Well, this will be an interesting competition that I'll never forget...

**Game progresses. After Layton, was used to the rules a bit, there was a fierce competition. Answering puzzles/riddles after Thoth finished his questions. **

**Will Layton win the battle? Or will he be driven to the darkness forever? Tune in next time~**

**To be continued...

* * *

**

I know it short, but it would be really boring if you just look at the puzzles all the time. Happened to me once, not sure if Trinity has that same experience. I need to ask her about that.

Alright _Layton and Luke Lover_, we made Luke in danger, not hurt. I just hope it satisfy you. I'm really picky in requests and I'm not afraid to say it out loud proudly. Though I can feel bad at one point. I just hope this will help you to know me better. I deeply apologize.

Spoiler: Trinity's making a solo RP for the next chapter. Next chapter after that, I'll do a solo RP.


	13. Delay D:

Professor Layton and the Other Adventure is on delay for now.

We do apologize.


End file.
